Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Core Game Book
'' |cover image= |artist= |editor= |author=Steven S. Long, Bill Bridges, Andrew Greenberg, Stephen Kenson, Robin Laws & Christian Moore |illustrator=Terry Pallot & Joe Corroney |published=1999 |publisher=Last Unicorn Games |pages=295 |ISBN=ISBN 0671035002 |}} Publisher's description :In the Federation core worlds, life is almost Utopian... but on the frontier, it's balanced on a knife's edge! See if you can survive the adventures of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, where empires clash, smugglers flourish and intrigue runs thicker than blood on a Klingon's blade. Everything you need to experience this shadowy new dimension of Star Trek Roleplaying is in this book! References Characters :Akon • Alessara • Arat • Vithris Arn • Arnel Lantis • Barx • Julian Bashir • • Besar • Billings • Brently • Chenng • Cras • Crimm • Elias Cunningham • Corat Damar • Darus • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Devon Roi • • Doras • Dromi • Skrain Dukat • Duraak • Durek • Eliak • Gidyan Far • Joro Fatan • Vic Fontaine • Elim Garak • • Geltar • Grop • Haneek • Hutchins • Inman Jay • Jeridan • Jezon Kar • Karng, son of Mortag • Kira Nerys • Korvak • Kot • Jema Krin • Krtal • Leddy • Lorus • Martinson • Marvek • Ripana Maslo • Sheila McCallum • Gareth McIntosh • Munro • Miles O'Brien • Obolos • Odo • Terence Osby • Pallamedes • Paran • • P'hath • Presar • Prin • Quark • Mari Red Arrow • • R'nak • R'Wathss • Sar'vela • Sa'veriak • Sedgewick • Seramone • Benjamin Sisko • Soumano • • Tathak • Tinian • Trenar • Gar Vedorn • Venn • Vinett • Coren Vir • Weyoun • Winn Adami • Worf Arzix • Bareil Antos • Bartlett • Walter Becker • B'nak • Boragh, son of K'mtar • Cahill • Zefram Cochrane • Data • Audrid Dax • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Joran Dax • Lela Dax • Tobin Dax • Torias Dax • Michael Eddington • Donald Fagen • • Tekeny Ghemor • Evets Gnol • Gowron • Adolf Hitler • Marcus Holt • Calvin Hudson • Jaresh-Inyo • Jaro Essa • Jenatris • Lodus Kafrin • Kahless • Kalem Apren • Kenros Veld • K'hite • James T. Kirk • Kisah'rul • Krajensky (changeling) • Geordi La Forge • James Leyton • Li Nalas • Zephiathon Malar • Martok • Benjamin Maxwell • John Milton • Krist Mor • Mora Pol • Keiko O'Brien • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Opaka Sulan • Melora Pazlar • Jean-Luc Picard • Kineron Prel • Q • R'garet • Rheuzz'r • Kyle Riker • Rom • Khan Noonien Singh • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Luther Sloan • Solbor • Spock • Stavan • Hikaru Sulu • Surak • Taghron • Tenosh • Tora Naprem • Tora Ziyal • Wernher von Braun • Hyram Weibrand • Xabok • Kasidy Yates Locations :Adigeon Prime • Alpha Centauri • Alpha Quadrant • Altenek Nor Orbital Shipyards • Andoria • Arag III • Arduin III • Arg'ha Prime • Bajor • Bajor-B'hava'el • Bajor sector • Bajoran wormhole • Bandek's Planet • Betazed • Bodhran IV • Bolarus IX • Bridgetown • Cardassia • Cestus III • Chin'toka • Dahkur Province • Deep Space 1 • Deep Space 2 • Deep Space 3 • Deep Space 4 • Deep Space 5 • Deep Space 6 • Deep Space 7 • Deep Space 8 • Deep Space 9 • Demilitarized Zone • Denorios Belt • Dosa • Dosa II • Draconis Outback • Draylon II • Earth • Emila II • Empok Nor • Ferenginar • Flaxos • Gamma Quadrant • Garet V • Gateway (outpost) • Goralis III • Hargale • Herminos V • Hurkos III • Ilcov Prime • Ionite Nebula Region • Jenatris Corridor • Kellinan Reach • Kodis III • Kurill Prime • Lidara sector • Luria • Mars • Mars Defense Perimeter • Monac IV • Nelvana III • Omarion Nebula • Omus II • Ouroboros • Ovvaki's • Paris • Qo'noS • Redian III • Rigel IV • Romulan Neutral Zone • Rotal • San Francisco • Setlik III • Sherman's Planet • Skrree • Starbase 211 • Starbase 212 • Starbase 234 • Starbase 257 • Starbase 310 • Starbase 355 • Starbase 371 • Starbase 375 • Starbase 407 • Starbase 462 • Starbase 621 • Tagra Passage • Tellar • Teros V • Tomerela IV • Tormerac • Typhon sector • Valo III • Vares II • Vela Expanse • Visan IV • Volnar Colony • Vulcan (planet) • Yman IV Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • • • ( ) • ( ) • Jem'Hadar attack ship • Jem'Hadar battle cruiser • Jem'Hadar battleship • ( warbird) • • • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Nakkar • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Paragon of Industry ( ) • • ( ) • • Rapier • ( • ( ) • Romulan scout ship • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Sa'va'ro (freighter) • ( ) • Starving Gree (Ferengi starship) • ( ) • Taa'vehk (Klingon starship) • ( • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) Races and cultures :Andorian • Argosian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Breen • Cardassian • Centauran • Changeling • Dosi • Ferengi • Flaxian • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lethean • Lurian • Orion • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Q (species) • Romulan • Skrreean • Tellarite • Trill • T'sariak • Vorta • Vulcan • Wadi Aldean • Axanarian • Borg • Corvallen • Cytherian • Douwd • Elaysian • Gorn • Hebitian • Horta • Karemma • Kellinan • Lissepian • Metron • Pydak • Rotalar • Sheliak • Teplan • Tholian • Tiburonian • Tkon • T'Lani • Traveler • Tzenkethi • Vapulan Lifeforms :Bajoran kelrast • Bajoran wolf • Cardassian vole • Ferengi giant mud eel • targ • Tarkalean hawk States and organizations :Alliance for Global Unity • Bajoran First Republic • Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Provisional Government • Bajoran Resistance • Bajoran Second Republic • Bank of Bolarus • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Union • Delane Astronomical Institute • Detapa Council • Dominion • Draconis Consortiumm • Federation Admission Committee • Federation Council • Ferengi Alliance • Gheljiar • Great Link • Hebitian League • Jupiter Mining • Klingon Colonial Command • Klingon Empire • Lost Heritage • Ma'asta Extractions • Maquis • New Earth Republic • Obsidian Order • Orion Syndicate • Red Band • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Diplomatic Corps • Starfleet Materiel Supply Command • Steely Dan • Tal Shiar • Third Bajoran Republic • Tholian Assembly • True Way • United Federation of Planets • Vinson's Haulage • Vulcan Isolationist Movement Other references :2063 • 2066 • 2103 • 2107 • 2151 • 2153 • Antwerp Conference • autosuture • baakonite • Bajoran First Minister's Award • Bajoran Golden Orb • Bajoran Service Medallion • bat'leth • Battle of Wolf 359 • beldarin • bitarium • bongan • Carrington Award • centurion • chaka • chiv'vig • Christopher Pike Medal of Honor • cobalt diselenide • Cold War • combadge • CRM 114 • daimon • darsek • dermal regenerator • disruptor • d'k tahg • Dominion War • environmental suit • Federation-Tzenkethi War • gagh • Galeo-Manada • holosuite • Houdini mine • hypospray • isotolinium • kanar • Karenian filter mask • kar'takin • kelrast • Kendra Valley massacre • Kentanna • Ketracel-white • Khitomer Accords • Klingon Empire Medallion • Klingon Order of Kahless • kornax • Kre'jok • lateral • latinum • lek • lirpa • lita • medical kit • mek'leth • mitondrium • Mok'bara • nestor • neural stimulator • nondoran • ooleen • orbital habitat • PADD • Palm Leaf of Axanar • phaser • polaron beam array • Preantares Ribbon • Romulan War • Rule of Acquisition • Saurian brandy • stunrod • Tarkalean hawk • t'chak • Teplan blight • terraforming • tokbar • Tomed Incident • tongo • Treaty of Algeron • Treaty of Cheron • tricorder • tuleras • uridium • Varon-T disruptor • Weibrand logarithmic developmental scale Information *Information from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual is used in the core game book. *The Bajoran sourcebook (Call of the Prophets: The Bajorans) and the Cardassian sourcebook (Iron and Ash: The Cardassians) are mentioned in the book. Although they was never published, they have been made freely available to download on the Internet. Connections * Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Core Game Book